The ability to adjust operational parameters of a hearing assistance device is a feature of the device that is both useful and desirable. For example, users have benefited from the ability to adjust the volume of a hearing assistance device.
Hearing assistance devices employ different types of controls to assist the user in making operational adjustments. Hearing assistance devices that are small and discreet are attractive to most users of such devices. However, providing controls on small devices requires the user to have a good level of dexterity. Furthermore, physical features of a hearing assistance device, such as the microphone hood, can be confused with a pushbutton or other control, especially for user's with limited dexterity. A design which addresses these concerns, and which is inexpensive to manufacture, is desired. Additional opportunities for improvement in hearing assistance device controls resides in limiting susceptibility of a user control to allow moisture into the housing of the hearing assistance device and to make the appearance and use of any control as discreet as possible.